Not Who You Think
by XtremeBTRlover
Summary: After seeing it happen again Camille decides it's time that everything comes out in the open.


**_Sup?_ Okay so I'm not exactly sure when or why this story came to me it just ... yeah. What I do know was it my turn to do the dishes and the light had gone off because some guys were fixing the lighting on the street and since I'm so weird that I only get inspiration when I can't write or don't have the opportunity to, it popped in my head. The second I thought of it I knew where I was heading. I knew I wanted it to be told from Camille's point of view and that I would be proud for it to be my first (yes you heard that right) and probably only one chapter story. I don't know what it is but it hurts me to leave a story short when there's so much that can be told. So yeah...I can only hope that you like.**

**Not Who You Think**

Camille's pov

"The Palm Woods, please." I muttered the instance I got in the cab so that I focused only on my thoughts.

How could this of happened? How could she do this? She of all people. I used to be able to trust her. I believed her when she told me she'd never do it again. I believed her. _Every single word._

This shouldn't of happened. I wish it never did. I wish I would have never seen anything. The feeling I felt when I did see them seemed way beyond anything I'd ever felt. It wasn't anger or guilt or disappointment or any other feeling I'd felt before. It was…I didn't know what it was. All I knew is it stunk.

If only I hadn't walked in. If only I hadn't seen that. It would've made it a little easier on me .I knew it wasn't' be the first time this had happened.

The first time this had happened she had managed to convince her fun loving, sweat but clueless blonde boyfriend it was just' acting. She'd told him they were just practicing a scene and he believed her. So did I.

But then I was the one that caught them. I was the one who saw them and instantly knew it wasn't acting. I'd just walked into her apartment for the sweater she'd borrowed from me a week earlier and I was faced to see them together. They'd jumped away from each other as soon as they saw me but it was too late. The image was engraved in my head done this._ She_ had done this. I was shocked. I was amazed and dumfounded but more than anything I was angry.

I screamed. I screamed _a lot_. I told her exactly what I thought about all this. I told her time and time again how morally inept she was and when I was done I walked away. She'd followed after me but I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't talking to her.

What's funny that after all that _Kendall_ was the one who had come to convince me to talk to her. He said she was really upset about our argument and that what ever it was we were arguing about was stupid and that we should just make up and be friends. Oh if he had only known.

But I did as he asked and went to talk to her. More like make her explain and just sit there listening as she told me the truth. She explained about her lie when Kendall had walked in on her and told me how that had been the first time and definitely not the only time. She said she knew it had been wrong and she promised it would never ever happen again. That if not she would go and tell him everything herself. She looked me in the eyes and told me that it wouldn't have to come to that. I believed her. I believed every word she told me. And it had been a lie_. Every last word that came out of her fibbing mouth had been a complete and utter__ lie. _She looked into _my_ eyes and _lied_.

How could this have happened? How could she lie to me? She lied to _me_ of all people.

Maybe she was right to. I would of probably ran to tell Kendall if she hadn't but she lied to me._ She lied to me_.

The pain I felt grew and grew with every step I took into the Palm Woods' lobby.

She was my _best_ friend. I was _supposed_ to be hers. We were supposed to tell each other everything .But she didn't'. She just lied.

All those secrets I'd told her. All those things I confided in her. The things she'd confided in me. Had those been lies too? Had all our friendship been one giant lie? Did I mean so little to her? Were all those smiles and laughs and hugs and inside jokes we shared together lies as well? Or was our friendship just on big joke itself?

I didn't want to think of it this way but, how could I not? Out of all the people in the world that could have done this it had to be the one person in the world I'd never expect. It had to be the one I trusted.

Maybe I should have noticed how good she was at lying the first time she had done it. She'd told the boys she had a boyfriend back home when they were going after her. I didn't blame her though. I would have done the same to not get stuck in the world wind of crazy they were stirring up but... she said it with such a _straight_ face. She hadn't hesitated or stuttered or even shown any sign of doing it. She had lied and done it with such precision. Kendall did find out later thanks to Katie but if she hadn't over heard Jo talking to her mom then maybe the lie would still be intact. It would have been better that way. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

I wouldn't have to worry about telling Kendall the truth because he wouldn't be her boyfriend. She would have gotten the part in New Town High that she had right now and would have been able to go out with Jett without a problem. She wouldn't have had to go sneaking behind her loving boyfriend's back and wouldn't have to be lying to everyone. If only life were that easy.

But he _had_found out. He _had_asked her out and she had said yes. They _were_ going out and she _was_ cheating on him. Worst of all, I _did_ know about this.

I don't know what I was going to do but I did know what I wanted to do. I wanted to tell Kendall. I wanted to go up to him and tell him the entire story. That way maybe if he knew now rather than later he wouldn't be so mad at Jo and maybe even consider forgiving her. Maybe somehow they'd be closer that way. I didn't know how exactly how that would happen but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

If I didn't tell him I could only imagine what would happen. He would soon figure out that it was not an act and was actually real and head over and go crazy and be really mad. He'd go punch Jett in the face and scream at Jo. He would go ballistic and destroy everything in his path like he was some tornado. He'd be too mad to know what he was saying or who he was saying it to. He'd probably yell at his friends but what fault did they have in this? This was Jo's fault not theirs.

No. It wasn't hers. It was mine._ I'd_ let this go on for too long. It was time I did what I should've done the second I found out about all this. It was time he knew.

Maybe me and Kendall weren't close but we _were_friends. Have been since he and the guys moved here to LA. I'm sure if we met in another life then we'd be friends there too._ Despite_ me slapping him the first time I saw him he still saw me as a cool person. He was just about the coolest most forgiving person in the world._ Maybe_ this was going to be okay. Maybe once it was out in the open then they could get through it and move on leaving this whole ordeal behind. Maybe not.

Maybe he'd not only be mad at Jo but at me. Maybe he'd be so furious once he knew that I knew that he'd never want to talk to me again We didn't talk much but it would hurt if he took what little we had together away. Jo was my best friend but I'd known Kendal and the guys longer. I knew that once this was out in the open there was a possibility of things never being the same. They 'd break up and everyone I loved and cared about would take sides. I'd be stuck in the middle choosing to be with my best girl friend in the whole entire world and them. I'd have to choose between being with my gal pal and being with Kendall, James, Carlos ,Katie ... Logan. I'd lose everything.

Why? Why did it have to be this hard? If I tell Kendall it could ruin everything bu if I don't tell him and he finds out I knew then I might not have a choice as to who I would hang out with. He'd probably be so mad he wouldn't even spit in my direction and the guys being his best friends, would surely mirror his feelings. I couldn't stand the idea of not being able to be with them. They were my best friends. They were the reason I didn't mind getting critized by the Jennifers or not getting a role I _really_ wanted. They always make me feel better. They'd proven time and time again how much they cared for me. They went through so much trouble to get me in their music video so I wouldn't have to home and Kendall dressed up as a horse to help Logan finally succeed in asking me to the Palm Woods' first dance for god sakes! If those weren't friends then I didn't know what a friend was.

So I'd do the right thing. I would follow my better judgment. I was going to go and tell Kendall everything.

'_If there was something I couldn't stand was to see my friends get hurt. Sorry Jo but if you don't care I do.'_

I didn't have much time to think because the elevator doors opened and exposed the image of the young blond who was spinning around my mind.

"Hey Camille." He said with a big smile as his green eyes sparkled with happiness. 'Oh _boy'_ "Heading up?"

"Uh huh." I said as I stepped inside. I was hoping to maybe think about what I was going to say to him before I said it but, what if this was a sign? What if fate _was_ trying to tell me something? That maybe it was time for him to know. Not later but _now_.

"I'll head up with you." He said pressing my floor's button. " I was only heading down because I was looking for you."

"You were?" I said in a small voice. I forcedly choked back the food that was threatening to come out of me.

"Yeah. I was." He said smiling brighter than before. "I wanted to get your opinion on this."

I looked down at the hand that was sticking out and at the object in it.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered to ask as I had my eyes fixed on the golden circle on the palm of his hand. It had a single ruby in the middle and it sparkled even in the poor elevator lighting.

"It's a promise ring." He said looking down at it. "I know it's old fashioned and all and probably stupid but-"

"Stupid?" I asked incrediulously. "It's just about the _sweetest,_ most _loving_ thing a guy could every give a girl. _Anyone_ would be lucky to get one. I sure wish to one day get one."

"Oh good." He said sheepishly. "Because I really want to give it to Jo. I was kind of going for special when I picked it out cause well you know...Jo's special. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love her. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Kendall, I need to tell you something." I interrupted before he could finish. "It's about...It's about..."

"Camille? Are you feeling okay?"

"Super." I said in a fake enthusiastic voice. "It's...well...It's about Jo."

"Okay then shoot." He said smiling even brighter. He wasn't making this any easier.

"Well...you...see..."I took a deep breath to calm down but it didn't work so I took another one and another one and another one and another one...

"Camille!" Kendall screamed shaking me. I hadn't realized we'd gotten to my floor but then again I hadn't realized Kendall was still with me. It was like the entire world was spinning.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head. "Do you...Do you mind if we talk in my apartment? This is something I wouldn't want anyone else to hear."

"Okay sure."

He followed me into my apartment and took a seat next to me on the couch. I couldn't stand to be there so I stood up and walked to the corner of the room with my back turned to him. "Before I say anything I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. "Why would you be sorry? You said it had something to do with Jo. Are you two fighting again?"

"I wish." I said under my breath.

"Camille?" He said in his usual, similar to a parent, scolding voice. "I thought we agreed on no more fighting."

"We did."

"Then why are you and Jo fighting? You know I don't like it when you two fight. It's stupid to fight over dumb stuff. A relationship should be more important than any stupid thing that might have happened between you. What is it? One of you lost a shirt the other one lent you? One has shoes the other wanted? Lost lipgloss? Don't agree on which actor is cuter? One of you ate the last-"

"She cheating on you!" I blurted out as I spun around. I felt my heart sink as I saw the look on his face. It was supposed to come out more smoothly but to keep on hearing those stupid theories made me so frustrated that I had to go and scream it out just so he would stop.

"She …What?" He asked in a low, barely audible voice.

"She's cheating on you." I repeated as I went over and sat down by him.

"You're kidding right?" He said forcing a smile. "Tell you're kidding."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my hands. "I wish I were but...It's true."

"No!" He said shooting up. "It's not true! It can't be! You're lying to me!"

"Kendal _please_." I pleaded as I stuck my hand out. "Freaking out will only make it worse."

"Make what worse?" He said starting to laugh hysterically. "Nothing can get worse if it doesn't exist."

"Please." I said sticking out my hand 'til I hand a grasp of him. I pulled him slowly over 'til he was back in his spot. "I'll explain what I know if you just let me."

"Okay." He said in a small voice. Hysteria out of his voice. In its place there was just sadness.

"The first time I caught them," I began and saw how the color drained from his body. "Was about two months ago. I got _really_ mad. I screamed at her for doing such a thing._ That's_the reason why I stopped talking to her for so long._ That's_ the reason for our fight."

I waited to continue because Kendal looked like he was about to freak again but instead he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Go on."

"After being convinced to go talk to her," I didn't mention how it had been him that had convinced me because it would be like pouring lemon juice in the fresh wound. "I asked her to explain herself and she did. She told me how it hadn't been the first time and how it wasn't practicing a scene they were doing when you walked in on them that time. I would have told you, too, if she hadn't promised that if it ever happened again she would make sure to tell you but then..."

I grabbed onto his hand. "I caught them again."

I saw the sudden pain that struck across Kendall's face as he heard what no teenage guy wanted to hear about their girlfriend.

I bit my lip but then continued. "I had gone to see her. We hadn't been able to just hang and talk for a while so I was going to surprise her with taking her out to lunch today. I had accidentally fallen over the couch, startled by the screaming in the hallway and was about to get up when Jo and Jett entered the rom. They had been them fighting. I figured it was just some argument about something he'd done or said but then I heard...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He said looking at me. My body went limp when I looked into those eyes. "Please, please go on. I'm okay. I promise."

"No you're not Kendall. I shouldn't have said anything." I said turning away from his gaze. "I should have just stayed quiet and kept my mouth shut." I said crossing my arms over my chest as if it were some shield against the angst I was feeling.

"No, no." He said getting up and moving over to the other side of the couch. The side I was facing. "I'm glad you told me."

He tried to put on a brave face but it didn't fool me.

"Just stop." I said closing my eyes. "I can't take it when people lie."

"And I can't take it when people keep things from me." He said in a bitter voice. "But fine. I won't lie. It hurts. It _really _hurts. I love Jo and it hurts to hear these things but I'd rather suffer hearing the truth than keep on living a lie."

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at him. "You're not the only one that's suffering you know? Jett is too. I know you don't like him, trust me, I don't either. But the things I heard him say…The ones I could make out...He told her he wanted this lie end. That he wanted to come and confront you about what they had._ He_ out of all people said he couldn't stand to share her and that it was about time she chose the one she wanted to be with. He...He said he loved her."

When I blinked I could see the look of torture on Jett's face. "And you want to know what she said?"

Kendall was hesitant but nodded.

"She told him to suck it up. That if he _really_wanted to be with her then he'd _have to_ handle the guilt. She said it's what he gets for wanting to be with her. She said if he couldn't handle it then he should just leave because she wasn't going to tell you. That she wouldn't spend anytime on crying over him. That she'd just find a guy that was willing to go through anything to be with her. A guy who'd be so grateful that he wouldn't question anything and if he did then she'd tell him the same thing she was telling him. She said she'd keep on replacing and replacing them because the truth was they were all just disposable. She said she would keep on doing it until she felt ready to stop and then she said you'd never know about any of it. It took him five minutes but he finally gave in and kissed her. They were so into it they didn't see me walking out the door even though I wasn't sneaking around anymore and then I came here. I didn't even know _if_ I was going to tell you but then you appeared and showed me that ring and...and...and..."I felt my lip quiver as I looked into those his eyes of his. They had so much pain in them. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm _so_ sorry."

Before I could even make out anything I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. I knew everything he was feeling because I was feeling it too. It wasn't as bad as before though. It was like part of the burden had been lifted from my shoulders but I'm afraid I'd just passed it on to Kendall.

"Why?" He managed to ask after a minute of crying on shoulder.

"I don't know." I said caressing his hair. "I don't know."

"But she...she..."Kendal's sobs became louder and harder to control.

"I know. I didn't expect it either. I guess she's just a better actress then any of us would have hoped." I said as I felt some of my own tears start to trickle down my chin.

"I...I..."

"'It's okay. It's okay." I soothed and then held him tighter. I don't know if it was though. I was just as much off a mess as he was. I just managed to maintain a little more composer. My acting lessons had at least given me that much. But the same questions that roamed through my head were the ones in his.

We were already so close someone were to walk in they'd probably think wrongly about this whole position we were in but I didn't care. It felt nice. It felt right.

We stayed there for who knows how long and I managed to get an apology out now and then between sobs. I don't know what I was apologizing for but it just seemed like it needed to be done. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me but I guess it was best. Things just _had_ to get better. I sure hoped they would but another part, the majority, though usually nice and optimistic screamed in pain.

"I need to talk to her." He said when he finally managed to calm down.

"Kendall..."

"I'm going to talk to her, if I hear it from her then..."

"Then what?" I asked suddenly annoyed. "Then maybe she'll convince you this is all just some nightmare you'll wake up from in a minute? It's not going to happen. This is _real_. It's _not_ going to go away no matter what she says."

"I know but...I need to talk to her. I need to confront her. She has to know this means we're over."

"Fine." I said putting myself in a straighter position." But you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"That you won't forgive her." I said feeling a stabbing pain with every word that came flying out of my mouth. "That it doesn't matter what ever she says or does or what ever happens, you still won't even consider it."

"Camille..."He said looking at me with a sad smile. "She's still your friend."

"I don't care. What she's doing is _wrong_. It _was_ wrong when I did it and it's wrong _now_. The difference is _I_ had the decency to stop and tell Logan. She chose to let it grow and she didn't even stop to consider what you, me or anyone else felt. You don't deserve that. _No one_ deserves it." I said determined to make my feelings clear. "Trust when I say that _nothing_ she can say or do will fix anything. If you do forgive and she promises to never do it again it'll still happen. I should know. Believe me when I say you don't want to go through the pain of knowing she openly lied to you."

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure about what I'm saying. I'm completely sure. So much that…Let me just tell you that if you do go and confront her about this… Tell her _I_was the one that told you. I want her to know. She'll come and yell at me but I don't care. I don't care if she hates me or never wants to talk to me. I don't lost my caring when she lied to my face. If she doesn't want to be friends than fine. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who would do such a horrible thing. So yeah, I am sure, sure as I'll ever be about anything."

"You're just saying that. You don't really mean anything you're saying." He said trying to calm me down.

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Just promise okay." I said looking at him expectantly. "Promise me you won't forgive her."

He looked at me for little over a minute and got wasn't until he reached my door that he turned around. "I promise."

Like that he was on his way to fight his demons leaving me to fight mine.

I knew making him promise to not forgive Jo was a good thing because if she cheated on him once she'd definitely do it again. HE was my friend and I didn't want to see him hurt. I felt a smidge better now that he'd promised but then that smidge was gone. It had been washed away by a wave of sudden guilt.

Yes, Kendall Knight was my friend and I'd help him out but in the process I'd just thrown my other friend under the bus. The one friend that was always by my side no matter what I said or did.

Was it horrible of me to have betrayed her?

Yes.

Did I feel horrible for doing it?

Yes.

If I could bring time back would I stop me from telling Kendall?

No.

Maybe I was a horrible friend but it was better than being a cheat.

**So what do you think? I'm not sure I want to leave it there. I'll leave you with this I feel like I'll annoy people if I ramble too much. **

*_**For those of you who have read this already read this then you can tell I edited it a little. I'd posted it a while back and hadn't checked how many spelling errors and stuff like that it had after having uploading it to my doc manager.**_

**I tried reading through it myself since I have plans for a sequel but the errors were just so many I hardly understood anything. I hope this is better. T be pretty ironic if this ended up having more errors.**


End file.
